Ohana
by AmazingCakes
Summary: All men and women were family. That was what the future state of Hawaii believed. It didn't matter if two men fought with or hated each other. Could an unexpected attack by the one she thought she loved change her mind? KikuxOC. Bad summary. Good story?


**Summary:** All men and women were family. That was what the future state of Hawaii believed. It didn't matter if two men fought with or hated each other. Could an unexpected attack by the one she thought she loved change her mind? KikuxOC. Bad summary. Good story?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hetalia. It would be nice if I did… but I don't. Hehe.

**A/N:** I hope I don't get these guys too OOC. I never was good at that sort of thing. But, in any case, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Hawaii.

**Spring Time, 1941.**

"Nihon. America has arrived." Outside the door to his room was none other than Germany, Japan's ally. Japan, also known as Honda Kiku, was expecting a visit from America, or Alfred F. Jones. Often enough, Alfred took the liberty of inviting himself over to see Japan. This time, he had picked a day where Japan's allies, Germany and Italy, would be spending the day with him as well. Japan couldn't help but wonder whether this would be a good or bad thing, and he was somewhat apprehensive about it. Still, he had to make the best of it.

"Arigatou, Doitsu," Japan responded calmly, stepping out of his room in a black suit. The shirt was a black button up shirt with a collar covering the neck in traditional Japanese style, with golden buttons. The bottoms were simply black pants. Germany was simply wearing his blue uniform. He always seemed to wear a uniform no matter where he went.

"Nihon! There's a cute girl with America! Do you know her?" Japan and Germany's third ally, Italy, had come bouncing in at that time, seeming very excited at the thought of a cute girl hanging around. Italy wore a light brown shirt and dark green khakis, simple clothing on a simple day.

"Girl?" Japan repeated, somewhat confused. _I didn't think America-san would bring someone along…_

"Sì! She's _molto bella_, very pretty!" Italy insisted excitedly. "I wonder if she's America's lover!"

Japan hoped that wasn't the case. It just didn't seem like America to pick up some girl, and so soon. Japan had only seen America about a week or two ago. Besides, he could somewhat see that America was fond of England, even if they fought with each other constantly (according to those witnessing them together, America, and what Japan had seen himself).

"We won't get to find out what America is up to if we stand here and talk," Germany told the two abruptly, interrupting Japan's train of thought as he walked out the hall and into the main room. You could hear him greeting America from Japan's room. Japan briefly glanced at Italy and nodded shortly, following out the hall with Italy in tow. Glancing back at Italy, Japan noticed he seemed to be day dreaming.

"Ve... I wonder if she likes pasta..." he could faintly hear the Italian muttering to himself. Japan shook his head lightly, a blank but somewhat curious and interested look on his face as he entered the main room.

Sure enough, as Japan entered the room, he saw America standing before them proudly. Sure enough, there was a girl standing at his side, seemingly caught up in a conversation with Germany. Japan could hear Italy running in to join in the conversation, eagerly bringing up the topic of pasta to the girl and Germany.

Italy had been right... The girl was... quite lovely. She looked to be of Asian heritage. Her long, dark brown hair, looking almost black, hung back in a pony tail. Her hair reached down to her waist, and Japan noticed she had lovely chocolate brown eyes. Japan wasn't used to the sort of clothing she wore, however. Rather than wearing dresses and skirts, as expected by most women in these times, the girl wore pants. Her shirt was short-sleeved, black with a beige-colored floral pattern. Her pants were simply black long pants. Around her neck was a bright red flowery wreath of sorts... Japan had no idea what they were. But, another red flower was placed delicately in her hair, sticking out from behind her ear.

"Hey, Nihon!" America's loud voice broke through Japan's examination of the girl. He blinked twice and glanced at a grinning America. "Aren't you going to say 'hi?' Man, I haven't seen you in days!"

Well, there was a reason for that. The main reason? Japan was an axis power. America was an allied power. The axis powers and the allied powers opposed each other. That was an obvious explanation. So obvious, Japan didn't bother explaining it to the rather energetic man. Sure, Japan did often enjoy America's visits. Every time he did visit, they always wound up playing video games together, or watching movies, or doing something that often shared their own cultures to each other. When Japan had finally come out of his state of solitude, he had suffered from massive culture shock, not being used to anything that went on in other countries. In all honesty, Japan was somewhat interested in learning about everyone else's cultures. It was such a shame the two were on opposing sides.

The chat between Germany, who had nearly excluded himself from the conversation after Italy joined in with his discussion about pasta, Italy, and the girl had ceased, and Japan felt her chocolate brown eyes on him. It made him a little uncomfortable. Japan bowed to America, his way of greeting others. "Konnichiwa, America-san. I'm glad you were able to come today."

"Hahaha! I am very happy to be here again, Nihon!" America was stopped before he could continue talking for a brief moment, looking at the girl beside him. It was then that Japan also noticed: One, the girl was only two inches shorter than America, who stood at five feet and nine inches, and two, she looked to be quite fit. She had a slim, but strong build, and it seemed like she worked out every day, or something. "Oh, yes! Nihon, this is--"

"Akamai Kealoha," the girl introduced herself, bowing just as Japan had done with a smile. She wasn't sure how the proper way to greet such people was, so she supposed bowing would have to do. "Aloha! I am America's _kaikamahine_, or daughter."

The three members of the axis powers stared in surprise. Daughter?! Since when?

"Meraviglioso[1], America!" Italy cheered with a wide grin. "Who's the mother?"

America seemed a little taken aback by the question. "You idiot! Akamai isn't my biological daughter! I consider all the states in the United States my children!" he spoke this indignantly, as if expecting everyone knew this. And, it was pretty logical, actually.

Germany crossed his arms, studying the girl. "What state is she?" he questioned America, frowning slightly.

"Hawaii!" Akamai replied cheerfully, smiling. She was very proud of the feat of being Hawaii, and it was easy to see she enjoyed Hawaii very much. Now that you thought about it, her clothing and her name fit with this state... wait... state?

"Ano... America-san..." Japan looked a little confused. His head was partly tilted to the side as he continued, "You told us last time you came along that Hawaii hadn't been considered a state yet.[2]"

"Yes, yes I did!" America agreed, grinning. "But, it's only a matter of time before Hawaii is more than United States territory! Boss said so himself! Even though she is only territorial land, I still consider her to be my own child!" Not only was Akamai proud of this, but America showed his pride tenfold.

"Ve..." Italy was scratching his head. "So that is why she had never tasted pasta..." Immediately, an idea flashed through his mind. _I know!_ "Doitsu! Do we have anymore pasta?"

There came a mere nod. "Ja."

"Bene!" Italy grinned, going into the kitchen. "Signora Akamai will get to taste gourmet pasta!" he cheered, preparing the water. The faint sound of clattering of the pans could be heard, and the sink was turned on. After a moment, the water turned off, and the others could only assume he was letting the water boil at that point.

Akamai stared as the exuberant Italian pranced off into the kitchen, silently hoping his cooking was actually good. She had eaten with America at Uncle Arthur's house before... England sucked when it came to cooking, but she would never say that out loud.

"Sorede...[3] Why did you bring Kealoha-san here?" Japan asked America, curious once more.

"Nihon! Did you know, Hawaii's culture has some similarities to your culture?" America had responded to this with a question. "You both have a love for fish, for one thing! And there are some Japanese-Americans that live in Hawaii, too!"

"Uh... Makua kane[4]... would that be the only similarity you can think of?"

"N-no! There are plenty more! Why don't you just see for yourself?" America assured Akamai, pushing her a little more towards Japan. Akamai sighed softly, smiling a little bit. She did find America a little amusing. "I'm gonna help Italy with the pasta!" he announced as he went to the kitchen.

Japan remained silent for a second, and then gestured towards his kotatsu. "Have a seat, Kealoha-san." Akamai responded with a short nod, making her way over to the kotatsu and sitting on her knees, frowning slightly at the discomfort. She knew her legs would fall asleep after this. Still, she glanced at Japan as he also took a seat, and grinned.

"Nihon, there's no need to worry. I'm pretty sure Makua kane wasn't trying to play match-maker," she snickered softly, causing Japan to stare in surprise. "I'm also sure that he simply compared our likings for fish and decided there must have been some connection to our cultures. Though I am sure there are more differences than similarites. This kotatsu, for example. My legs hurt." She shifted a little to prove her point.

"A-ah... Gomenasai... I don't think this kotatsu was meant to bring any harm..." This girl seemed as unfamiliar to his culture as he seemed unfamiliar to everyone else's. Everyone else was able to sit at the kotatsu fine. It somewhat puzzled Japan.

"Oh, no, that's perfectly alright... I'm just not used to this sort of thing. This is actually the first time I've been out of the United States... Apart from my visit to `Anakala[5], Arthur, of course," Akamai admitted somewhat sheepishly. "I didn't mean to complain, or anything..."

Following this was a short, awkward silence. Akamai was cursing herself silently for rambling too much. And, she couldn't tell what was going through Japan's mind. He seemed to have the most blank expression on his face she'd ever seen.

Having a hard time trying to break this silence, Akamai stumbled out, "S-so..."

"You like fish," Japan stated, receiving a nod from Akamai. "Do you... have any preference?"

Akamai liked this topic. In fact, she liked all topics regarding food. She took a moment to think of her answer, trying to pick and choose her favorite fish. "Well... I do enjoy tuna. I especially like tuna when it's served as sashimi... Salmon is really good too... I like having lomi salmon..."

"Lomi salmon?"

"It's a mixture of diced salmon, tomatoes, and Maui onions, or another combination is salmon, diced tomatoes, diced cucumber, and chopped sweet onion. And, if you want, you can add small flakes of hot red chili pepper... But I normally go without it. I don't really like spicy foods," Akamai was already lost in the world of food, seemingly dreaming about the food as she described it. "It's always served cold, so sometimes there is crushed ice as well. But it's really good as a side dish..."

Japan was interested. He liked salmon. This side dish didn't seem like a bad thing to try. "I would like to try it sometime," he informed Akamai, and the girl couldn't help but notice that he looked really serious about it. Akamai grinned, excited.

"Of course! Sometime soon, you should come over to my islands! Maybe you could experience an actual lu'au, and you could try some of our other food too... Kalua pig is the greatest!" With that, she was off to another ramble about foods. "We could have poi[6] and poke[7] and opihi[8]... and haupia[9] too..."

"A... luau?"

"Yes! A Hawaiian party! It's so much fun, there's music and dancing and food... I should invite Doitsu and Italy to come along, too! And `Anakala and Makua kane can come... We could have a big get-together... That would be so much fun..." Akamai sighed contentedly.

"That sounds interesting..." Japan murmured, a look of interest on his face. Akamai looked up at him, looking hopeful. She hadn't actually had a luau with actual friends of hers in ages... or even ever. Akamai, actually, didn't have any friends. She only had her father, her uncle, and the forty-nine other states who she considered as siblings. But, Akamai never talked to them either. Being an island that was rather far from the mainland of the United States itself, she was somewhat isolated by the waters. Finally, it looked like Japan was about to speak, and Akamai returned her attention to him. "I look forward to this luau."

The hopeful look on Akamai's face slowly grew into a wide grin. Triumphant and overly excited she jumped to her feet, pumping her fist into the air. "Banzai!!" she cried happily. The sudden burst of energy from the girl nearly made Japan jump, startled. He hadn't expected her to respond to eagerly. She certainly was much like America-san. The outburst had caused Germany to rush into the room, looking more startled than Japan had been.

"What happened?!" he demanded. He'd left _Japan_ with that girl, and she had seemed calmer than America! The two people he was most worried about were in the kitchen with _him_! How could some sort of commotion go on?

Akamai attention turned to the rather intimidating German nation and turned slightly pink in embarrassment. "S-sorry, Doitsu! But Nihon says he'd want to go to a luau at my island! You and Italy should come too, Doitsu!"

"A Hawaiian party," Japan repeated the girl's definition of a luau, watching Germany and waiting for him to accept the invitation. It seemed like, at first, the German was going to decline... until Italy happened to pop in right at that moment.

"Ve... Party? I love parties!" he announced excitedly. "Doitsu! Can we go? Pleeeeeaaasssseeee? I have pasta!!" Rather than stopping and waiting for Germany's response, however, he continuously repeated, "Can we go? Pleeeeeaaasssseeee?" several times.

Germany had finally grown tired of his begging and pleading. He exhaled sharply in a huff, and Italy silenced himself. "Fine. As long as it is planned on a day we're free on, we'll go."

"Can we go? Pleeeeeeaaaassss--" Italy paused mid-plea, registering Germany's response. Fine? That was a yes! Italy beamed. "Hooray!" he shouted. Coincidentally, Akamai happened to cry, "BANZAI!!" a second time, at that same moment.

As if oblivious to the ruckus being made in the main room, America appeared out of the kitchen, his hands in oven mitts while carrying two large, heavy, and hot bowls of pasta on the palms of each hand. "The pasta is ready!" he announced proudly. He would have much rather have hamburgers, rather than pasta. But, he was getting this food without having to go through a seemingly longer process of grilling the burgers, or stopping at a fast food joint and spending money on burgers. Though, it never seemed like America had to go through all of that trouble, seeing as he always seemed to be able to mass-produce burgers out of thin air during summit meetings between the allied powers.

Seeing America somewhat struggling (although the nation desperately was trying to hide the struggle), Japan stood. "America-san, do you need help?"

"Of course not! A hero can carry two simple bowls of pasta to this kotatsu! There's no need to fear!" America assured Japan in response, grinning. He would have given the nation a thumbs-up... but he didn't have a third hand. Mentally he wondered if there would ever be a way to gain a third hand of his own, but he brushed the thought of as soon as it came.

His moment of heroism ended abruptly when he felt weight being lifted from one of his hands. America stared at the empty hand, almost panicking. "Wha-! The pasta disappeared--!" He glanced at the kotatsu, where Akamai had returned to sitting, the first bowl already on the table.

"Stubborn Makua~" was the Hawaiian girl's simple explanation, grinning widely. The grin was so identical to America's, you would have believed they really were related... if it wasn't for the fact America had merely adopted the girl, and the fact that Akamai had a much noticeable tan.

America frowned. "I could have gotten it, you know!" he told the girl, hands on his hips, not letting himself be humiliated. "The kotatsu wasn't far from where I stood!"

Akamai simply smiled. "One way or another, you would have tripped." Her mind wandered briefly, imagining her silly foster-father tripping over his own feet and spilling both bowls of pasta. Poor Italy would have been very upset, and America's pride would have been damaged greatly as his special bomber jacket, with a white-colored '50' on the back, would have been red with pasta that would have stained. Better safe than sorry, indeed. America paled slightly, but refused to admit such a thing. Besides, how would she know?

Grinning as though the event never occurred, America set the second bowl of pasta on the table, and seated himself at one end of the kotatsu. Since there was only four corners, Italy had resolved to sit next to Germany, despite his wishes against feeling so claustrophobic while eating with the nation squeezing in right next to him. Of course, Italy liked Germany the best and nobody else really wanted to feel discomfort, and so Germany was the lucky guy to sit at the same end of the kotatsu as Italy.

The five each served themselves pasta, and shortly after they had begun to eat, Akamai glanced up at America from her plate, wanting to start up some conversation. Before addressing her father, she commented, "Italy, this pasta is wonderful! It's hard to believe I have never tried such great food like this before." The comment had pleased Italy greatly, and he began mumbling happily to himself. Grinning, Akamai looked at her father. "Makua! Doitsu, Italy, and Nihon have all agreed to attend one of my future luaus!" She noticed her father had pasta full in his mouth, so she continued to talk before he tried to say anything. "You know what would be nice? If we could just have a huge gathering... I'm afraid the only people other than the Hawaiians themselves to attend luaus are you, Makua. It does get lonely. Do you think you could convince `Anakala to come down as well?"

America had swallowed down his first large bite of pasta at that moment, and he grinned widely, pasta sauce visible on one of the upper corners of his lip. "Yeah! That'll be so fun! But which uncle do you want me to invite?" The question had stopped Akamai for a moment... She'd forgotten. Technically, she considered France, England, Canada, _and_ Russia her uncles, but she got along most with uncle Arthur. Russia had once tried, and failed, to build a fort in Hawaii in the early 1800s, to become one with her land, but she still got along with him... on what she considered "Uncle Ivan's Good Days." Canada... Akamai had a tendency to forget about him, but every time she remembered, she'd instantly feel guilty and apologize for forgetting about her uncle Matthew several times. And don't even get Akamai started on uncle Francis. The man was a pervert that always messed with uncle Arthur, for one thing. While she often felt bad for her uncle on several occasions, there were times when she grew annoyed with him. Especially after France had attempted to invade her territory in 1849. And, that had double meanings.

"Uhm..." Akamai wasn't sure how to respond. Well... inviting them all might not have been so bad... That would have meant that the allied and axis powers would have to get along, but one night couldn't possibly hurt them. Besides, in Akamai's point of view, everyone was family to each other. And as long as the bowl of poi would be uncovered when they ate, they would have no choice but to eat their food peacefully until Akamai placed the lid back on the bowl of kalo. Akamai may have been thinking naively at that point, but she really thought having them all in her company would be nice. She did enjoy showing her culture off to everyone. "Invite the four of them. `Ankala Matt, `Ankala Ivan, `Ankala Arthur, and `Ankala... Francis."

Akamai had been reluctant to add France's name to the list... but it had to be done. It would have been rude to exclude him otherwise, and, really, France wasn't a bad guy. "And... I guess it would be rude to leave out Kaikua`ana (brother) Yao..." she added quietly. Japan seemed to stiffen somewhat at the mention of China's name, and Akamai was fully aware (thanks to America) of the bad blood between the siblings. Maybe the luau would set it at ease? She didn't know, but it didn't hurt to give it a try and be optimistic about it. Akamai considered Yao as a brother only because she didn't really think of him as an uncle. In fact, Akamai considered everyone who wasn't her uncles and father to be a sibling. She firmly believed that, even if they had no close blood relation, everyone was family. It was a rather... cheesy idea, but Akamai was the type of person to find the good in everyone. Well, now that she was thinking about it, she might as well invite all of the nations and her sibling states! Maybe another time. "You can invite them once we figure out a proper date..." she concluded, taking another bite of her pasta.

"Hey~ If that's the case, then why don't you personally invite them?" America asked his daughter with a bit of a pout. "They'd probably agree to the idea more if it was you giving the invite!" He already expected Iggy, at least, to be apprehensive about the whole thing if it was America seemingly making the preparations. Hey, he did think every once in a while.

Akamai frowned. "When will I see them? I'm always left on my land, surfing all day long!" she reminded her father. In Hawaii, it really didn't ever snow. The weather was always nice and warm, making it perfect for surfing-- one of Akamai's favorite hobbies, apart from eating.

America seemed to waste no time in responding, "You'll be a state soon. I'm sure nobody will mind if you stay with me for a while!" The implication? Hawaii would accompany America to some of the meetings that he would be taking part in. America seemed pleased with this idea. He grinned. "I knew I could come up with a solution!"

"Really?" Akamai looked equally as excited. She had meant it when she'd said she rarely left Hawaii. Now, to be able to accompany America around for a while when he went to his summit meeting and conferences with the allied powers? How exciting! Akamai didn't worry about whether or not it would have been allowed. America practically led the meetings! He would work it out! That was what heroes did, after all. They made sure everything worked out well. "Awesome!"

By this time, Italy had finished his pasta and had been preparing to go for seconds. Akamai and America, naturally quick eaters, were close to done, while the other two were far from finished. Either they'd taken too much food, or they were really slow eaters, from Akamai's point of view. She never really thought she ate very fast. Akamai simply ate her food, without giving it much thought. That was almost how America ate, as well. Though, he was more aware that he was eating fast. And, he only ate fast because he was convinced that heroes never were delayed by hiccups. Or nausea. According to America's claim, he was the perfect picture of health. Well, if he represented all of the Unites States of America, he'd better hope so.

For the next few moments, there was nothing but a peaceful silence... with the exception of America, who didn't seem to be enjoying the silence. He looked as though he was struggling to bring up a new topic. Akamai had come up with a topic almost immediately, though it was directed toward Japan, somewhat much to America's dismay.

"So... those pink-colored trees I saw outside your home..." Akamai mused, glancing out the window again. "Those are... cherry blossom trees? Sakura trees?" They were very lovely, and she'd heard that spring was the time they were in full bloom. Akamai had a small weakness for flowers, but only for scenery. She didn't really think much of them if given to her in a bouquet or something like that, nor did she care for using them as accessories, although she did wear a lei and the flower in her hair. Akamai loved seeing them blend with the environment, though. It made the world so much more beautiful and peaceful-looking.

"Hai. Spring is the season where they all are in full bloom," Japan responded, wiping some sauce from his face with a napkin. Unlike America, who had simply wiped off the sauce with his hand, Japan had some table manners. Akamai couldn't help but be amused by this.

"They are beautiful~" she commented with a wide grin. "In Hawaii, our territorial flower is the yellow hibiscus, or the _ma'o hau hele_. They bloom from spring through the early summer, though I have seen some flowers in bloom during the rest of the year."

"Interesting-"

"The rose is my national flower!" America declared, puffing up his chest proudly for actually remembering the national flower. "It is also New York's official flower!"

Akamai's mood shifted from bubbly... to unusually depressed and upset. She let out a low and hurtful moan. "I knew you always liked New York over me..." she complained, hanging her head low in shame and catching America by surprise.

"What?? No, that isn't what I-"

"I would have thought Francis' national flower would be the rose...[10]" Germany mused.

"Ve... I didn't realize you were fond of roses, Alfred! I'll get you some for your birthday!" Italy added excitedly. After all, America's birthday was only in a couple months-- the fourth of July, or Independence Day. Maybe he could make more pasta for his birthday as well... America seemed to enjoy it.

Japan remained silent, though way deep down inside, he was thoroughly amused. The three of them were unintentionally harming America's pride. It was clear that the only one who may have noticed their statements to be pride-damaging was Germany, but he didn't seem to be thinking much of it. Meanwhile, America was confusing himself, trying to find the heroic way to clear himself up. His confusion had saved his pride and humility, but Japan couldn't help but wonder how America would fix everything.

"Akamai!! New York called it first, remember? And you said you liked your flower as it was!" America reminded Akamai with a bit of a whine in his voice, trying not to get himself into trouble with his daughter. That was certainly not heroic. "As for the rose... they had asked me first, which flower I wanted! Roses were the first and only flowers that I could think of." He seemed pleased with the explanation, but he looked over in Akamai's direction. She was still staring off to the side, glaring down at the floor dejectedly.

Alarmed, America quickly ammended, "I'll take you out for ice cream on our way home! That's what heroes do, after all! They take their daughters out to ice cream shops! Yeah!"

Akamai faltered. "Chocolate ice cream?" she challenged. She knew America much preferred vanilla ice cream. But, she much preferred chocolate, and it wasn't every day she got free ice cream with her father.

As expected, America hesitated. "...O-of course! Haha!" he assured her, grinning widely.

Akamai smiled at this. Victory. "You really do know how to cheer me up, Makua~" she gushed, pleased.

So she was manipulative as well, even if she wasn't trying to be. That didn't necessarily mean she was spoiled... though America did seem to treat the state-to-be that way. Akamai simply knew how to negotiate, especially with her daughter charm in front of America. None of the three axis powers had ever seen America so... vulnerable? It seemed he had a weak spot for his children. A hero aimed to please.

Realizing he was looking so vulnerable, America immediately stood. "Right! I think we should get going now!" he decided with a grin, flashing the axis powers a thumbs-up. "I can't wait until we hang out again, Nihon!"

"I'm looking forward to it, America-san," Japan responded as he stood, bowing courteously.

Akamai stood up as well, smiling politely as though the previous moment of America's vulnerability had never happened. "I look forward to seeing you too, Nihon!" she chirped. "And, _mahalo_[11], Italy! Pasta is delicious!" Italy looked overly pleased with this statement.

"I will make more next time!"

"Hai, Kealoha-san. Maybe I can visit the two of you next time?" Japan suggested easily, a simple and polite look on his face.

"That would be awesome!" America and Akamai chorused, beaming and each giving him a thumbs-up.

* * *

**1.** Meraviglioso, according to an online translator, means "wonderful." Ah... I never did like to trust translators, but I didn't have much else of a choice. And, out of curiosity, I looked to see what "wonderful" was in German. According to it, "wonderful" is translated to "wunderbar." Hehe.

**2.** I looked this up online too. Apparently, at the time of WWII, Hawaii was still simply annexed to the US. Hawaii doesn't become a state until August of 1959, which is around 17-18 years following the destruction of Pearl Harbor, in 1941. You might have known this... But I didn't know that.

**3.** Sorede = So...

**4.** Makua kane is Hawaiian for "father." Makua means parent. I'll probably start shortening Makua kane to simply Makua, because, one, Akamai doesn't have a mother that she knows of, and, two, it's simpler to write and and sounds better to say.

**5. **`Anakala means uncle.

**6.** Poi, made from the underground plant stem or corm of the taro (kalo) plant, is sweet and edible when fresh. However, as each day passes by, the poi loses sweetness and turns slightly sour. People find it more palatable when mixed with milk or sugar. The bowl of poi was considered so important and a sacred part of daily Hawaiian life that whenever a bowl of poi was uncovered at the family dinner table, it was believed that the spirit of Hāloa, the ancestor of the Hawaiian people, was present. This is because Hawaiians believed that the taro plant, or kalo, was the original ancestor of the Hawaiian people. Because of that, all conflict among family members had to come to an immediate halt. You can't argue, moan, grumble, or roll your eyes when the lid is off the taro bowl. When the lid goes back on at the end of dinner, you can go right back to fighting with your brother or sister.

**7.** Poke is a raw fish salad served as an appetizer or main course in Hawaiian cuisine. Poke is Hawaiian for "section" or "to slice or cut." Poke consists of cubed yellowfin tuna sashimi marinated with Hawaiian sea salt, a small amount of soy sauce, roasted crushed kukui nut, some sesame oil, limukohu seaweed, and chopped Hawaiian chili pepper.

**8.** Opihi, or limpets, are snails that are considered a delicacy in Hawaii.

**9.** Haupia is a traditional coconut milk-based Hawaiian dessert.

**10.** Fun fact for those who did not know! The stylised Lily is the national flower for France! The Iris is even supposed to be the flower emblem for France, too. Also, I don't know how America's national flower came to be the rose. So, that's why I came up with the excuse, "They called it first."

**11.** Mahalo means "thank you" in Hawaiian.

And some other notes... Banzai is hooray in Japanese.

**A/N:** Ahh... I desperately hope the characters were close to as in-character as possible. I really fail when it comes to this sort of thing. I just know what definitely to do and what definitely not to do.

I did some research, also, on Hawaii. I had a hard time trying to come up with a personality for this girl... Googling "human characteristics in Hawaii" just won't do much anymore. I also did look up some Hawaiian words online... I guess the language was banned in Hawaii, because they wanted them all to learn English back in the 1800s, or something like that... but, I'll just stick with this, anyway. It's only a few words that I'll write out in Hawaiian.. according to the internet, once again. I'm Irish, so I have no idea what any of this stuff is like... and I don't exactly like the fact that I'm depending on the internet, but it's the best I can do for now.

Also, Akamai will also be familiar with regular American culture as well, the sort of culture Alfred is used to. Well, seeing as Alfred is her "father" figure, she may as well experience parts of the rest of America's culture as well. Also, back to the OOC thing, I wanted to make Alfred have a weak spot for the states (and Hawaii). I hope that wasn't too OOC either.

This probably sounds a little weird, that they're already making some form of preparations for a luau of sorts. I dunno. I just all fell into place when it came outta my head, I guess. Hope I wasn't rushing into things.

And, finally, names. I decided, that when I'm narrating, I will use their country names, with the exception of when Akamai is thinking about them or when the name is being addressed from Akamai's point of view, much like when I was explaining the relationships between Akamai and her uncles. When the countries address each other, however, I'll use their human names, with the exception of Germany and Japan... I just like saying Doitsu and Nihon. Some of them will address Japan and Germany by their human names. Others will use Nihon and Doitsu.


End file.
